Une rose en hiver
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: En se promenant dans les jardins du Palais, Shion se remémore le passé et fait des projets d'avenir... Recherche reviews désespérément !


C'est la toute dernière du jardin, la seule qui ait, jusqu'ici, bravé les frimas et les jours qui passent.

Cuisse de Nymphe Emue, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle.

Un bien joli nom pour une rose et qui prouve, si besoin en était, que les amoureux des fleurs sont aussi des poètes. Mais je doute fort que celui qui a baptisé cette petite merveille ait jamais rencontré une nymphe, émue ou pas. Moi-même, Shion du Bélier, Grand Pope régnant, n'en ai jamais croisé une seule, et les dieux m'en sont témoins, voilà pourtant passablement longtemps que j'erre sur cette Terre. Alors pour savoir ce qu'il en est de leurs cuisses ... !

Amusé, je caresse du bout des doigts les pétales nacrés, délicatement, comme si je craignais de la blesser, ou pire, de la faire fuir. Pas de doute, pourtant, c'est bien cela. Une nymphe émue. Par qui, par quoi, pourquoi ? Nul ne saurait le dire, et cela laisse heureusement toute la place à l'imagination pour prendre ses ailes et s'envoler. Encore une beauté repérée par l'oeil toujours aux aguets du dieu des dieux, l'incorrigible Zeus ? Ou bien serait-ce une gracieuse créature qui a envoûté un jeune berger passant par là ? Avec les résidents de l'Olympe tout est toujours possible. Imprégnez-vous des mythes grecs et vous serez effarés par la fadeur du plus sensationnaliste des feuilletons. Et encore, Homère n'a pas tout dit ...

Son soyeux habit de pétales bouillonnants brille sur le pâle soleil de novembre, quelque part entre cette nuance si pure qui n'est pourtant ni blanche, ni rose, et cette teinte ténue qui orne les joues des jeunes épousées au matin de leurs noces. Un mélange subtil de beauté délicate, de perfection absolue et de réserve virginale dont nul ne peut oublier le capiteux et pénétrant parfum une fois qu'il l'a respiré. La femme faite fleur.

J'aime me promener dans ce jardin. C'est mon seul péché mignon, le seul vice que je dois confesser. Sans doute me trouverez-vous, charmante et aimable lectrice, fort arrangeant avec moi-même. Je crois pourtant être dans mes propos aussi sincère que peut se faire. Le pouvoir corrompt, dit le proverbe. Peut-être. Mais il détruit aussi sûrement, et bien fort moralement est celui qui y résiste.

Je n'ai jamais choisi d'être Grand Pope. Je l'ai été par la force des choses. Un honneur immense, certes, et que j'ai jamais eu le sentiment d'avoir mérité. Je n'ai rien fait pour cela : j'ai survécu, c'est tout. Survécu à la Guerre Sainte qui a emporté tous les autres chevaliers d'or, sauf un. Ca aurait pu être lui, Dohko, chevalier d'or de la Balance, mon grand ami. Il n'en était pas moins digne que moi, en tout cas.

Mais on ne lutte pas contre son destin, et celui que j'avais lu dans cette eau magique, il y a si longtemps de cela, s'est réalisé. Avec moi souvent, et malgré moi quelquefois, je l'avoue.

Oh, je serais bien ingrat de me plaindre. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna est un lieu bien agréable, du moins quand ne s'y déroule pas une guerre sainte. Plûsse aux dieux qu'il n'y ait sur cette planète que des endroits aussi paisibles et où règnent une telle joie de vivre et une telle sérénité. Quelquefois j'ai l'impression qu'Elle est toujours là et que c'est Elle qui étend sa bénédiction sur ce qui a été son domaine. Savoir qu'elle reviendra bientôt me comble de joie. Je dois avouer, pour être tout à fait sincère, que je ne serai pas fâché de voir un autre à ma place à ses côtés. Si le pouvoir est une drogue douce, pour ma part je frise l'overdose en permanence. Le dévouement à une cause aussi juste soit-elle a ses limites, celles de la nature humaine.

Humaine, que dis-je ! J'ai presque oublié que je suis né Atlante. Mais ça n'a guère d'importance. Au delà des cultures, des religions, des races, le dénominateur commun, c'est l'amour.

J'en ai eu, ici, beaucoup. Avec un grand A, avec un petit a. L'amour inconditionnel et sans arrière-pensées d'un enfant, celui des femmes qui se sont succédé dans ma vie. Humainement, j'ai été comblé.

Ne m'a manqué qu'une chose : un horizon. L'éternité est contre-nature. Dans ce monde, tout a un début et une fin. Sauf moi et mon ami Dohko. Pour nous deux, seuls parmi des milliards de vies qui à chaque seconde s'allument, telles des lucioles dans la nuit, ou s'éteignent, consumées au terme d'une existence plus ou moins longue et plus ou moins heureuse, pour nous deux donc, le temps s'est figé un jour maudit de 1743. Et depuis, piégés entre deux époques, sans pouvoir ni reculer, ni avancer, nous tournons en rond, indéfiniment. Chaque jour est le même que le précédent. Et le suivant sera sa stricte réplique, d'une façon aussi immuable que si les dieux eux-mêmes l'avaient d'ores et déjà gravé dans le marbre. Se lever le matin en sachant cela est une épreuve sans cesse renouvelée. Le mythe de Sysiphe et de son rocher, revu et corrigé rien que pour nous deux.

Mais tout cela appartient presque au passé.

Demain, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne serai plus Grand Pope. Je quitterai ce jardin où j'ai erré pendant plus de deux siècles – j'ai envie de rire en évoquant ces mots , oui, deux siècles ! - et enfin je pourrai penser à l'avenir. C'est presque effrayant. Je comprends ce que peut ressentir un prisonnier qui retrouve la liberté après avoir vécu d'interminables années coupé du monde. Ce monde, qu'est-il devenu sans lui ? Y a-t'il seulement encore sa place ? Saura-t'il le comprendre, et tous ces gens, au dehors, qui ont continué à cheminer sans lui, sauront-ils le comprendre, l'accepter tel qu'il est devenu ... ou resté ?

Je n'ai encore rien planifié, à vrai dire. J'ai du temps devant moi, je n'ai que vingt ans, même si cela fait 250 ans que j'ai vingt ans. J'ai toute la vie pour en décider, une infinité de routes s'ouvrent devant moi. Infinité est bien le mot. Quand je suis venu au monde, l'homme n'avait pas encore découvert l'Australie, aujourd'hui il marche sur la Lune. La tête me tourne rien que de penser à tout ce retard que j'ai à rattraper. Je me suis tenu au courant de la course du monde depuis mon bureau, mais j'ai soif de voir, de connaître, soif de rencontres aussi. Une soif inexpugnable de découvertes. C'est affolant, je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Enfin, si. Mais je n'ai pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir, tant cette idée me hante depuis le premier jour. J'en ai tant rêvé que j'ai du mal à croire que ce moment approche. Celui de revoir Dohko.

Nous n'avons jamais cessé d'être en contact. Bien sûr, les évolutions techniques ont changé les choses. Un courrier qui mettait autrefois six mois, six longs mois à atteindre son destinataire n'a plus besoin aujourd'hui de plus de quelques millisecondes, des poussières de temps, pour faire le tour de la planète. Loin l'un de l'autre, certes, mais près comme jamais par le coeur. Il est quelquefois plus facile de coucher son âme sur papier que de l'ouvrir à celui qui est en face de soi. Je ne lui ai jamais rien caché, et j'ai la prétention de penser que lui non plus. Mais ce ne sont pas ses confidences qui me font me consumer d'impatience de le revoir. Non, ce qui m'a le plus manqué de Dohko au cours de ces années, et à un point indicible, ce sont ses silences. Ses silences qui m'en ont toujours davantage dit sur lui que tout ce qu'il aurait bien pu m'écrire dans ses lettres. Son rire, si chaleureux. Et sa façon de pencher la tête de côté en fermant à-demi les yeux lorsqu'il doute.

Regarder les étoiles glisser lentement dans le ciel, allongés dans l'herbe côté à côté, comme autrefois, avant que le temps ne se fige ...

J'ai aimé ce jardin jusqu'à la déraison, mais je n'aurai pas de regrets à le quitter. Je ne l'ai pas créé pour moi. L'autre jour, les enfants de Rodorio sont venus y cueillir les courgettes qu'ils y avaient semées au printemps ( au beau milieu de mes roses, les chenapans ; au début mon coeur a failli lâcher en voyant cette horde sauvage envahir mes plates-bandes, c'est là que je me dis que finalement, si, je vieillis ! ), avant d'aller en faire de succulents beignets dans les cuisines du Palais. Leur odeur flottait jusqu'ici, et leurs rires joyeux m'ont payé de toutes mes peines. Ce sera leur petit royaume après avoir été le mien pendant si longtemps, et jamais il n'aura été entre de meilleures mains.

J'ai encore du mal à croire que tout va s'achever ce soir, après toutes ces années. Certes, il reste encore deux ou trois petites choses à régler, comme donner des ordres pour faire restaurer les appartements de Sacha – pardon, Athéna – avant son retour. Aimera-t-elle toujours autant les fleurs ? Rédiger une petite note pour recommander à celui qui me succèdera de prendre à son service Démosthène, le viel aveugle, qui m'a si souvent été de bon conseil. Une autre petite note aux jardiniers pour leur dire de veiller avec un soin jaloux sur mes précieuses orchidées, afin qu'elles ne paient pas ma désertion de leur vie. J'en ai presque des remords rien qu'en y pensant. Ah, oui, remettre la main sur le poignard de cérémonie d'Athéna, qui ne sert que dans les grandes occasions commes les intronisations de Popes, justement, puisque cela fait belle lurette qu'on ne sacrifie plus d'animaux en l'honneur de dieux qui n'en demandaient d'ailleurs pas tant. Je me demande où il a bien pu se carapater, cet affreux machin ! Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas une infinie tendresse pour lui, heureusement que cela fait longtemps qu'il ne sert plus à faire couler le sang ... Enfin, bon, sa disparition soudaine n'est que d'une importance très relative, je m'y pencherai plus tard.

Fini de rêver, dernière formalité. Saga m'a demandé de le rencontrer ce soir au Mont Etoilé. Il n'a pas paru surpris, ni même déçu, de ma décision de nommer Aiolos comme mon successeur. Je n'en espérais pas moins de lui. C'est un excellent chevalier d'or, et un jeune homme d'un grand dévouement et d'une probité sans égale. Athéna est entre de bonnes mains avec lui, et Aiolos peut compter sur lui pour lui prêter main-forte si sa charge lui paraissait trop pesante.

Je me demande ce qu'il me veut. Bah, inutile de me torturer les méninges, je le saurai bien assez tôt. J'ai passé toute la dernière journée de ma vie de Grand Pope à mon bureau, et ma tenue s'en ressent. Ce serait irrespectueux envers Saga de me présenter ainsi devant lui, froissé et décoiffé. Je vais aller me changer, revêtir une robe de Grand Pope pour la toute dernière fois.

Je reprends l'allée pavée de marbre qui conduit à mes appartements, et soudain, je ne peux contenir un sourire.

Inconsciemment, mes pas m'ont ramené devant la belle alanguie.

Du bout des doigts, je cueille la dernière rose et, doucement, je la glisse dans mes cheveux.

FIN

**Petite fic imaginée, comme ça, en jardinant ... Le rosier " Cuisse de Nymphe Emue " existe bien, pour ceux qui en douteraient ! **

**Si vous avez aimé, svp reviewez ! Merci d'avance !**


End file.
